Vapor-dispensing devices of the type inserted into common electrical outlets are generally known. Many such devices require a particular positioning or orientation relative to the outlet due to the polar configuration and dimensioning of the electrical prongs and corresponding outlet openings. For example, in the United States, many standard polar two-prong devices include a larger prong and a smaller prong corresponding respectively to the two electrical poles and differentiated openings of the wall outlet. Some devices require that the poles and thus the prongs be aligned for proper operation of the device. Other devices may employ the polar plug design merely to provide improved stability, particularly if the device does not have a third prong for grounding.
Problems may arise, however, when electricians install a polar or other standard outlet upside down, which is sometimes an industry practice used to indicate when the outlet is coupled to a light switch. In such cases, orienting a device having polar prongs with the inverted polar outlet may cause inferior performance, instability or failure of the device. In the case of air fresheners or other devices employing a liquid medium, it is a concern that inversion of the device may result in condensation or leakage of the liquid medium. Furthermore, various dispenser components such as wicks, emanators, or dispersion passages may rely on gravity or may be otherwise dependent on a particular orientation. Similarly, problems may be encountered when a device is plugged into an outlet that is installed horizontally.
Accordingly, there is a need for means to properly orient such devices relative to an inverted outlet and/or for means to render such devices capable of operation in multiple orientations.